Rise of the Kittypets
by Snakepaw
Summary: I own many cats. What if they were to meet the Warriors? This is their adventures! During a gathering of street cats, an old but fierce fighter named heard rumors about an incredible rogue who calls himself: Scourge. Deciding to go challenge him, because he can, the tom and his companions learned the existence of powerful clans of mysterious forest cats. Should they go see them?
1. Chapter 1: Troublemaker

**Rise of the kittypets** _by (__Cinderstar)_ _Snakepaw_

_Fanfiction → Warriors (cats) by **Erin Hunter**_

Starting date: 3 septembre 2014

**-Notice-**

Warriors Series novels with all their awesome cats are the property of Erin Hunter and I don't own anything. I'm just taking her marvelous world of ever warring felines to write a little fictional story with the real cats in my life.

NOTE: To avoid spoilers, you must have read the first Warriors serie (from "Into the wild" to"Darkest hour") and the standalone manga "The Rise of Scourge".

This fanfiction takes place after Firepaw/heart/star saga, but before The New Prophecy.

First, one of our hero here is a super thin and sleek silver tabby tom with white paws and belly. He has pale green eyes. He'll be 7-years-old this November (2014) and looks as slender as a young forest warrior. He got TONS of scars and my boyfriend and I have spent hundreds of dollars for medical care since he's a freaking HARDCORE fighter. Seriously, that cat is insane. And even though he wears a bell on his collar, he manages to kill A LOT of mice and birds (and a squirrel). I can clearly imagine him kicking butts Scourge-style. You don't mess with him (I've got my share of scars too to prove it). Chopin is his name, in honor of the classical pianist and also for the character from the Eternal Sonata video game (but he's still "THE" Chopin anyway, right?).

The second main character is my lovely pretty princess: Lucina (Yes, yes, named after the girl from Fire Emblem). She's about 3 years-old, I'm not sure. Her pelt is long, black and shiny, and her eyes are a bright yellow. She has a very small face on a very small head and a huge body... And, let's face it, she's quite fat (and heavy). I mainly chose her because she looks like a witch's familiar, but far from "magical", she's kind of lazy and very clumsy. She can't jump very high, nor run very fast. She would totally suck at being a warrior, hahaha! She might have made a good medic, maybe. She's very affectionate and insist on staying in the same room as me, ALL the time. She follows me everywhere in the house and sleep with me at night.

I kind of like to imagine that, if they were living together, Chopin would be like a mean big brother that always bullies her but, deep down, he would care for her. And that Lucina would be the annoying cat who wants to follow him into adventure but can't.

As other characters, there's Chacal, an old (8 years-old? More or less) long haired tawny colored striped tom with exotic dark lines around his green eyes. He thinks very highly of himself and is quite the diva. Also, there's Charlie, a young ginger and white cat about 6 months old. He would be an eager apprentice, I'm sure of it. He's a good, fast and agile hunter, even if his only preys are flies. He likes to collect stuff like dirty socks, towels and stuffed toys and hide them in is lairs (under beds and sofas).

Nearly all the cats mentioned in this story exist, even if I don't know their names. They live in the neighborhood around my boyfriend's house. The small gray tom and the white with ginger tabby spots are Chopin's friends. They often comes at the door to wait for him. It's kind of cute. But I hate the dark tabby one with the green collar, he's mean and he poops in people's flower boxes (and afterward they accused MY cat (How dare they?!)). Lucina is my big fat baby and I love her a lot. She does live with me and so does not see Chopin very much, but it's better for the story that they meet on a regular basis. She has never met Chacal, since it's my parents' cat, but Chopin has (and I thought that he would beat the crap out of that pompous snob, but instead, it was him who was unfriendly). Neither of them has seen Charlie, since it's my younger sister's kit and she lives far away.

Anyway, I love the Warriors series and these kitties are always on my mind, and I often wonder what my two cats would do among them. So here it is!

- _PICTURES_: (as can be seen on my **TUMBLR** blog) **riseofthekittypets . tumblr . com**

The character's pictures were taken, during the last 7 years, by me (with an old camera, a Blackberry and my present iPhone 4). I edited them online on this website: **pixlr . com**

I'll post 1 very short chapter every week because I haven't a lot of free time, and I want to TRY to post on a regular basis.

Again, English is **NOT** my first language so even if I re-read all of this 3000 times, there will still be some mistakes.

If you stumble upon horrible misspellings in the texts, please tell me right away so I can fix them. Thank you!

- Enjoy-

* * *

><p>.<p>

Chapter One: **Troublemaker**

.

"Don't you think they kind of look like a street gang? Sitting in a group like that", pointed out the female housefolk, owner of the black cat resting on a large leather ottoman, looking up to her curiously. The short human was peeking through the livingroom window, gesturing to her mate to come join her; "They're like a feline mafia!".

She laughed softly and touched the glass surface with her finger, indicating to the male human a couple of cats having some kind of secret reunion in the shadow of a plastic shelter for the cars. He laughed too, and mumbled something to her that the black cat could not make out, but she clearly heard the name of her brother-by-circumstances: Chopin.

Intrigued by all her masters' chatting, the dark she-cat stretched widely and jump off the ottoman to go press her large and thick body on her beloved owner's legs in the hope that she would pick her up so she can get a glimpse of the other cat of their household. And, luckily, that's exactly what she did.

"Can you see them, Lucina? Over there!"

Without any way to see for herself what they were talking about, unable to jump high and reach the window on her own, she was glad of her housefolk's help. The image she could see them into the nocturnal outdoor was as clear as the one she had imagined in her mind: a circle of houses cats, of varied size and color, whispering darkly in the night, a slender silver tabby among them.

Sadly, her owner doesn't let her go outside. Ever. She is adamant about it. Nor does she feed the she-cat human foods, saying it's not good for her beautiful shiny fur, and that the outdoors are way too dangerous for a precious princess like herself.

But, of course, chicken meat and juicy fish were okay for HIM, thought resentfully the black cat. Plus, HE can go play outside, while she was shut in. So unfair.

Still, the she-cat could understand her owner's point. The cats that prowl the streets are not all just soft house pets. Some have long claws and sharp fangs, are ruthless fighters and merciless hunters, and the plump female that she was would not last long with those ruffians.

Also, she would end up smelling of dust and gasoline, like dauntless Chopin. Yuck!

Whenever they were discussing the inequality of their privileges, The senior tom would always end it with his favorite statement: "It's because you're fat, Lucina.", which was very mean... She was not even THAT fat. Jerk.

"They must be planning evil stuff. To take over the city and rule over men!", her master's lover told her and, Lucina knew, he might just be right.

Chopin could obviously do something of the sort. He was such a troublemaker, this one.

* * *

><p>I know it's very short. Chapter two will be available next Monday. :D<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Taunt

**Rise of the kittypets** _by (__Cinderstar)_ _Snakepaw_

_Fanfiction → Warriors (cats) by **Erin Hunter**_

Can also be read on: **riseofthekittypets . tumblr . com**

* * *

><p>.<p>

Chapter Two: **Taunt**

.

"You're not listening, guys!" I'm telling you: This cat is a lunatic!" yowled a dark tabby tom with a green collar, urgency in his wide eyes, but his companions did not flinch, most of them showing their interest by licking absentmindly their furry tails or dusty paws. The group of cats went silent at once, under the huge gray shelter that humans built every snow season to protect their nest from the melting cold white fluff. Their eyes were reflecting the moonlight and looked like the flight of eerie luminous bugs in the night. Sitting in a circle at their usual location, they were relating the day's news, most of them with a bored expression, perhaps wishing they were sleeping in their warm beds.

Chopin worked on washing the white spot on his chest, not impressed at all by that stripped pelt idiot. And he was not only one. Even the oldest cats around were not giving a single mouse crap about that so-called-savage from the town next to their homes. Only his gray pal, wearing the same tabby coat as he, but a shade darker, and the younger toms were excited or scared by the prospect, possibly imaginary, of an evil feline tyrant. Considering the cowardice of his twin-in-looks, it was easy to guess that his uncaring expression was only a disguise to hide his fear, while he was not surprised to find that the ginger half-wit beside him was not part of the latter. His pelt was itching with all that mystery.

"There's no such thing as a kit going around decorating his collar with teeth of his victims. You're so gullible", snorted mockingly a muscular brownish black tom.

"Yeah!", cried another, a mottled black and white fat cat, arching his back to appear bigger, "What a joke! With dog fangs as upgraded claws?! Are you kidding me?!"

"It's true!" The dark tabby defended himself, "A cat I know went to stay at his owner's mother's house and he told me all about it! He's not a kit, he's just very small, but deadly. With his black fur he's fast and light as a shadow. He fights dogs larger than the Guardian!"

The Guardian was a tall golden and brown canine with a long tail and pointed ears, the type the humans uses to protect their territories. They were also used to assist human warriors, trained to fight other human along side them. The one Green Collar was referring to lives on the other side of Chopin's territory, beyond a locked metal fence. Annoying that stupid dog was one of their best games to prove themselves and dare the youngsters have to pass through to be worthy of the street life.

"That one is retarded. It doesn't count." meowed Chopin's friend, irritated, with fake bravery, thought he was right about that mutt. He was not the brigthess of its species.

"Scourge is real! He's the fierce leader of an army of homeless cats. They call themselves: BloodClan."

"Seriously?" asked the one with black and white fur, skeptical.

"I bet your friend is dumb and that Scourge-guy is not half as incredible as you claim", called another.

The dark tabby's patience was fading rapidly, angry that nobody would believe him. The fur on his neck began to rise upward as he suddenly stares at the silver tom, who add not uttered a word yet, with challenge in amber eyes:

"Oh yeah? Not scared, huh? What about you, Chopin? Think you can beat him? Since you're so strong and all!"

He glared back at him with his pale green eye reduce to narrow slits, not falling for his obvious two of them have fought many battles, duels, for fun or for real, and Chopin was always victorious, being slimmer and agile than his short-tempered and hostile rival. Green never stopped provoking him for the smallest reason on every occasion he had. He was nothing but a jealous piece of human junk.

"Chopin would totally win!" cheered the youngest in the circle of felines, the orange fool.

The green collar cat scoffed loudly for everycats to hear, defiant, spitting the words right into his face:

"Nonsense! Scourge would open you like a fish and let your insides lay on the street for the crows to feast!"

"He would make _paté_ of you, Green. That's for sure." Chopin retorted, losing his patience too. Standing up, he readied himself to pounce, the rusty bell on his light blue collar tinkling in the silent night. If he was looking for trouble, he would gladly scrap his ears off to teach the dark tabby some respect.

"Maybe we should go and see for ourselves. Don't you think, big brother?" asked eagerly the young white cat with pale ginger tabby spots and the silver tom sighed with renewed annoyance.

First of all, he was NOT his big brother. He could actually be his grandfather as a matter of fact, but that notion was completely elusive to that imbecile. Secondly, this bearly-not-a-kit-anymore loved him so passionately it bordered on creepy, worshiping him like some admirable hero... Chopin was not sure how he felt about him.

Sometimes he would beat the fur out of his back because he was getting on his nerves, and other times, he would tolerate his noisome presence and appreciate his praising. He definitely still disliked him, though. Just to be clear.

The entire round meeting of cats turned toward him, awaiting his decision, longing to see if he'll be daring enough to defy the dark tabby with the green collar of his challenge and put that infamous self-proclaimed Scourge in his place.

He could do it. Couldn't he? He will show them!

.

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p> 


End file.
